ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
2006 - (12/19/2006) The Version Update Is Here!
: : Corsair Adjustments *A new job trait "Rapid Shot" has been added. *Quick Draw Accuracy :A corsair’s AGI will now affect the accuracy of Quick Draw. This will make it possible to improve the accuracy of Quick Draw by increasing the relevant attributes. *Quick Draw Recast Time :The recast time for Quick Draw will be reduced from 3 minutes to 1 minute. :In accordance with this change, the Group 1 merit point ability Quick Draw Recast will now reduce recast time by 2 seconds instead of 6 seconds. *Light Shot and Dark Shot :Light Shot and Dark Shot will be changed to have the following enfeebling effects instead of inflicting damage: :*Light Shot: Sleep :*Dark Shot: Dispel *The Quick Draw additional effect of increasing the potency of enfeebling effects will remain unchanged. Puppetmaster Adjustments *New high-level automaton weapon skills have been added. *New automaton attachments have been introduced. *New automaton emote motions have been added. An automaton will use these automatically when its master does. :blush／bow／cheer／clap／dance／goodbye／hurray／joy／panic／point／salute／surprised／wave Item-Related Several new pieces of equipment have been added. *The following items can now be stored with special NPCs: :Bomb Lantern, Pumpkin Lantern, Mandragora Lantern, Witch Hat, Coven Hat *New synthesis/desynthesis recipes have been added. *The names of the following items have been changed: :Sagacious Cotton Obi -> Sagacious Brocade Obi :Enthralling Cotton Obi -> Enthralling Brocade Obi :Deductive Cotton Obi -> Deductive Brocade Obi System-Related *Fellows will no longer disappear when changing areas or logging back in. However, a fellow cannot follow a player into an area where he/she cannot be called. *A new text command /ignorepet will also be introduced that will allow you to ignore the pets of others, including automatons, avatars, and charmed monsters. :The text command can be used in the following way: ::/ignorepet: Displays current status when no subcommand is specified ::/ignorepet on: Ignore pet targets ::/ignorepet off: Allow pet targets :::: :::: *The text command /blockaid will no longer turn off in the event a player has fallen in battle. Also, players will now be able to adjust the /blockaid settings while they are KO’d. *The following language buttons have been added to the Language feature under Party in the main menu: :French/German/Other ::In addition to J and E, F/G/? will now appear in the search window when a player is seeking a party. *The following button under the main menu option “Friend List” has been changed: ::Accept & Add -> Accept *In areas where use of a support job is limited, players will no longer be able to take advantage of certain support jobs’ wide scan abilities. *An issue concerning the font color of the auction house listing of woozyshrooms has been fixed. *Several new terms have been added to the auto translation feature. ::Category Term ::Game Terms Salvage ::Game Terms Mog Locker ::Text Commands /ignorepet *Due to the extreme popularity of the kraken club and trouble arising as a result of a large number of players attempting to acquire the item, the monster that previously dropped the club (Lord of Onzozo) will do so no longer. A new method of obtaining the item is currently under consideration and will be implemented shortly. There are no plans on changing the drop rate of the item in question. However, the development team would like to grant players more opportunities to obtain it. *Please check back here for further updates on this issue. }}